dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Varric Tethras
} |name = Varric |image = Varric.jpg |px = 265px |specialization = Marksman |gender = Male |class = Rogue |title = Merchant Prince |race = Dwarf |family = Andvar Tethras (father) Lady Ilsa (mother) Bartrand (brother) Vidar (cousin) Thorold (cousin) Emmet (uncle) Maevaris Tilani (cousin-in-law) |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition"As you saw in the trailer, Morrigan, Varric & Cassandra play a role in the game." }} Varric Tethras is a dwarf in Dragon Age II who narrates the story of Hawke, the protagonist of the game. Background The Tethras family was once part of the noble caste in Orzammar, until Varric's father was caught fixing Provings. Such was the disgrace and danger to the family that the household had no choice but to leave for the surface. Unlike his brother, Varric was born in Kirkwall and has no feeling of loyalty and love to Orzammar, his knowledge of which is largely second-hand. He is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves.Mary Kirby BioWare forums Varric is a rogue from House Tethras. He is the youngest son of the Tethras family while his older brother is the head and runs the family business. On the outside, he is seen as the idle younger brother who spends his time in taverns telling wild stories while people buy him drinks. His real job is to maintain a "spy network" with contacts to deal with various troubles that come along with being in a family that is part of the Dwarven Merchant Guild.Mary Kirby - BioWare Forums Signature weapon Varric has a signature crossbow named Bianca. Bianca has a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, as well as a retractable bayonet that slides out of a slot in the front.Mary Kirby As such, Varric is the only companion who cannot equip different weapons. When asked about the story behind how Bianca got her name, he replies that it involves a girl and a promise, and that it is the one story that he can never tell. He has put the story to song, but will not sing it, instead humming the tune during battle. Involvement Dragon Age II Fate Friendship and rivalry Varric likes to talk and likes telling exaggerated stories of Hawke's heroism. Solving problems and gaining advantage through diplomacy, outright lies, and even blackmail will impress him, while straightforward violence and thuggery leaves him cold. He also responds well to joking, flirting and sarcasm and to mild greed. Beneath his silver tongue, however, he's a goodhearted person and will appreciate Hawkes who look out for their families and are kind to dwarves. To earn rivalry with Varric, choose aggressive responses that glorify violence and combat, and show a lack of interest in his stories, his friendship, and your place in Kirkwall. Dragon Age: The Silent Grove In Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Varric accompanies Isabela and King Alistair to Antiva City where they infiltrate the headquarters of the Antivan Crows. Varric disarms the traps inside before the trio are confronted by Prince Claudio Valisti. Back at a brothel, Varric discusses what is to come next with Alistair. Varric assists in the infiltration of Velabanchel prison, opening the gates. However, he inadvertently alerts the Antivan Crows, causing a huge battle to ensue. After escaping Velabanchel, Varric once again discusses Alistair's intentions. He accompanies his companions into the Tellari swamps, where they are attacked by a high dragon, before being met by Yavana, who calms the beast. After speaking with Yavana, the trio are attacked by Claudio Valisti and his men. Alistair allows himself to be dragged away in exchange for Varric and Isabela's lives. The pair return to the Silent Grove and Varric convinces Yavana to help with Alistair's rescue. The witch places a mysterious enchantment on Varric and Isabela, and merely says that the two will "play their part" when Varric asks what she will gain from the bargain. Varric then storms Valisti's camp alongside Isabela, rescuing Alistair.}} Dragon Age: Those Who Speak In Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Varric along with Alistair and Isabela continue their quest in finding Magister Aurelian Titus: the master of Claudio Valisti. They go to a ball in a city in Tevinter Imperium where Titus is expected to show up. Varric there has a friend:Magister Maevaris Tilani, who is the widow of Varric's cousin, Thorold. He helps Varric and his companions by asking Lord Devon to keep Isabela's ship off the registry. When Titus finally showed up in the ball, Alistair revealed his identity to him and then an all out brawl started while Titus escaped leaving behind his minions. Varric also fought alongside Maevaris. When the brawl finished Isabela managed to capture one of Titus' men alive whom they took back to the pirate ship. Varric interrogated the minion and tricked him into revealing to Varric that Titus is in Seheron. However when the ship was sailing towards the Magister's stronghold, two Qunari dreadnoughts showed up and after a short fight; Alistair, Varric and Isabela along with the crew were captured and sent to a Qunari war camp named Akhaaz. Alistair and Varric were held in the same locked room and after three weeks a Qunari guard came and ordered them to follow him to the Arishok. They eventually found out that Sten is the new Arishok and they were captured because Sten considered it foolishness that Alistair tried to follow Titus into his lair; to which Varric agreed. When Isabela managed to escape from her cell, she freed Alistair and Varric before she went to free her crew as well. Alistair and Varric then fought their way out of the prison, only to encounter Sten at the exit holding a giant maul. After a brief discussion, Sten attacked them and since Varric didn't have his Bianca with him to assist effectively, the fight ended in a duel between Alistair and Sten. Varric then tried to go back and find another way out but as soon as he opened the door to enter the prison again, he found a large number of Qunari guards waiting. He cunningly told them that their Arishok is in a honorable duel with Alistair so both Varric and the guards started watching the duel instead. When Alistair defeated Sten, he refused to kill him and instead invited him to help him in his quest against their mutual enemy, Magister Titus. Sten agreed to the invitation of the King of Ferelden so Isabela got back her pirate ship and her crew and along with Alistair and Varric, started sailing to Titius' stronghold in Seheron accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts and Sten.}} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep In Dragon Age: Until We Sleep, the Qunari assault Ath Velanis at the command of their new Arishok, led by Alistair and Isabela as they confront Aurelian Titus. Meanwhile Varric infiltrates the fortress undetected and searches for Maric Theirin. While there he liberates Maevaris Tilani who had been taken prisoner and tortured by Titus. She directs him to the laboratory, where he finds King Maric hooked up to the Magrallen: a nefarious device that siphons his blood for blood magic. Varric attempts to release Maric by shooting one of his bolts into the Magrallen but the instability causes the contraption to pull him and his other companions into the Fade. When Varric awakens, he finds himself awaken to a female dwarf named Bianca greeting him at his bedroom door. She tells him she found a captain willing to cross the guild and sail them both away. Apparently both Bianca and Varric were on the run from the "Guild" and that she was the designer of Varric's signature crossbow, which at the time wasn't named yet and was meant to make them both rich. It is insinuated that Bianca and Varric never were able to escape and knowing that, he realized that the Bianca he was talking to was just an illusion of the Fade. Knowing that the Bianca spirit wasn't the real one that he loved and lost so long ago, Varric was able to walk away. Varric journeyed through the Fade to find Maevaris, Isabela, and Alistair, all of whom were being tempted by the illusions of the Fade. They rejoined King Maric in the Fade and together resolved to kill Aurelian Titus. Varric rejoins Alistair and Isabela to attack Titus and distract him long enough to allow Maevaris and Maric to kill him. After escaping the Fade, Varric reawakens in the laboratory and is present when Alistair shatters the Magrallen, killing Maric. Afterwards Isabela asked Varric if Alistair had made the right decision, to which he replied he didn't know. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Along with Cassandra and Vivienne, Varric is one of the companions confirmed for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Game Informer September 2013 Issue Quests Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 Mark of the Assassin Gear Upgrades to Varric's Tailored Leather Duster can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Inscribed Leather Harness, available from the Apparel Shop in Lowtown. Extra rune slot. * Act 2: Coat Lining with Concealed Pockets, available from Shady Merchandise at the Docks. Increases attack (scales with Hawke's level). * Act 2: Silverite-Reinforced Buckles, obtained during his personal quest Family Matter. Extra rune slot. * Act 3: Drakeskin Leg Straps, found during the quest Finding Nathaniel. Extra rune slot. Varric specific gear , Varric's crossbow. , requires Rogue Item Pack 1 DLC. , requires Legacy DLC. , requires Rogue Item Pack 2 DLC. , requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Talent trees * Bianca * Sabotage * Subterfuge * Specialist * Scoundrel * Marksman (specialization) Quotes * (After a fight) "Bianca, you minx! That was beautiful!" * (After falling in battle) "Dear Varric, please learn to parry. Love, your innards." * "'I don't like this'? That's right up there with 'What could possibly go wrong?'" * "There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke, it's like alchemy. Take one part down to earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy fool, and season liberally with wild falsehoods. Let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when you're done, you've got your hero". * "That's all history is; the best tales. The ones that last. Might as well be mine." * (When in an outdoor zone) "You know, this outdoors thing is growing on me. Like a tumor." * "Once again I'm falsely accused of whatever I'm accused of, falsely." * "Hawke, I'm a businessman. On occasion, I shoot people." * "You should know by now that I love the sound of my own voice, Hawke." * "Shows what you know. I would definitely bring this up just to gossip. I didn't. But I would." * (Regarding his brother) "I swear I am going to find that son of a bitch - sorry, Mother - and I will kill him!" Codex entries Trivia * Varric's excessive chest hair has become something of a running joke with developers and fans on the BioWare social forum.Varric Tethras: Chest Hair & Dwarven Goodness 3.0 It is also something of a running gag in-game, especially with Isabela. * According to Varric himself he is a compulsive liar. * Varric's home base is in the inn known as The Hanged Man. * Varric seems to be heavily inspired by Bartolomeo d'Alviano, a key ally in Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood. They both dress similarly, believe that nobility is just a title, have a surprisingly bombastic attitude, and have a favorite weapon named "Bianca" that they treat like a female lover and that they don't allow anyone else to wield. * Varric is always calling companions by nicknames, calling Merrill "Daisy", Isabela "Rivaini", Bethany "Sunshine", Fenris "Elf", Carver "Junior", Anders "Blondie", Sebastian "Choir-Boy" and Tallis "Shivs". He never comes up with one for Aveline, however—a fact she comments on if they are both in the party together. He suggests "Red", but she responds in the negative, stating that it is "too common". ** In Mark of the Assassin however, Hawke can receive a nickname from Varric depending on Hawke's current personality. A Diplomatic/Helpful Hawke is nicknamed as "Waffles", a Sarcastic/Charming Hawke as "Chuckles", and an Aggresive/Direct Hawke as "Killer". * The party banter between Aveline and Varric where she discusses nicknames is bugged. Aveline will mention "Sunshine" even though Bethany was killed in a mage Hawke playthrough. * Though he is not a romance option, he can be flirted with by both female and male Hawkes. * Regarding romance, according to David Gaider, they almost did "slip something in there". They talked about having the interrogation end with Varric meeting back up with Hawke and explaining that he'd told them everything, in which case Hawke would say "Everything?" and Varric would respond "Don't worry. I skipped the part about us..."http://aicosu.tumblr.com/post/8674926256/you-never-told-us-about-the-da3-spoilers-you-got-from * Due to Varric's role in the game's storyline, he is the only companion who cannot have crisis points and leave the group. * It is subtly revealed that Varric uses his spy network to keep watch and help out the other party members. An early companion quest in Act 2 reveals that he keeps the Darktown thugs from attacking Anders's clinic (Anders will question this in a party banter), and inter-party banter with Merrill shows that he pays off the Lowtown gangs to leave her alone if she walks around Lowtown at night; he also pays the gardeners in Hightown to keep quiet about Merrill picking flowers from the nobles' gardens. * When asked about the origin of the name of his crossbow, Bianca, Varric will reply, "Mirabelle was taken." This is a reference to the black powder firearm Mirabelle from BioWare's Jade Empire. * During the midst of battle, Varric will often ask "How many you got, Hawke?", which may be a reference to The Lord of the Rings, where the dwarf Gimli and the elf Legolas keep score on how many enemies they have killed during a large battle. * He makes many references to television shows: :* Cheers - "I like this bar, everyone here knows your name." :* The Fugitive - "Twenty silvers if he says 'It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man.'" :* Lethal Weapon - "Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. I sure hope he makes it. He is getting too old for this shit." :* Hot Lead and Cold Feet - He has a conversation with the "Talkative Man" in the pub where they discuss how someone across the way has been "staring at him for over an hour." Varric replies, "How can you tell?" The man's response is a near line for line from the movie: "Because he has and I know he has, and he knows I know he has, but he doesn't know, I know, he knows I have. But I know." Varric then turns it back on him so that the talktative man replies, "What?" :* How I Met Your Mother - "All the most interesting things in Kirkwall happen in Hightown, after dark. True story." * Varric has recommended the book "The Pursuit of Knowledge" by Brother Genitivi to Hawke. * One of the books written by Varric is titled "Hard in Hightown: Siege Harder". * According to Codex entry: Chest of Unanswered Invitations, Varric managed to miss at least 19 critical meetings of the Dwarven Merchants Guild. *During the Mark of the Assassin DLC, party banter with Hawke will reveal that he was actually waiting for him/her to arrive in Kirkwall, hoping to intercept him/her before s/he talked to Bartrand. * In The Hanged Man, Varric dares the player to hit on a woman named "Edwina". This is a reference to the Baldur's Gate series, where the mage Edwin was transformed into a woman by the wizard Elminster. Gallery Varric concept art.jpg|Concept art Varric battle.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric battle2.jpg|In-game screenshot Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Varric's interrogation by Cassandra Varric.png|Varric talking to Cassandra Varric and bartrand.png|Varric, Bartrand, Carver and Anders in the Deep Roads Varric011.png|Promotional image VarricDAI.jpg|Varric in the Fires Above trailer References External links * Short story on Varric in Dragon Age II by Mary Kirby * "Dragon Age Faces of Thedas: Varric", interview by Green Ronin with Mary Kirby about Varric, including a character sheet Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Category:Companions Category:Dwarves Category:Surface dwarves Category:Rogues